


【盾冬】百万美元宝贝

by polythenepammy



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 13:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20083333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polythenepammy/pseuds/polythenepammy
Summary: AU/PWP黑社会老罗有点蛇也有点骚





	【盾冬】百万美元宝贝

女仆走进来换掉了花瓶里即将凋零的鸢尾和兔葵——濒死的花朵阴郁地散发出种腥腐的甜味，像是癌症病人身上那种无法散去的坏血的味道。取代它们的是一束鲜嫩可爱的虎斑百合，浓郁的花香像一曲圣歌。虽然此刻室外大雪纷飞,这捧娇艳的古典美人却仍洋溢着怪兽般鬼魅的生机，丰厚且饱满的橘色花瓣一一代表天真,不得不赞颂马拉美的诗句一一仍有残余的晨露艳情地滚落。

皮尔斯没有心思欣赏百合的百媚千娇，他被房间里的温暖空气熏得格外焦躁，沉重的水晶酒杯里威士忌一口未动，酒精的味道挥散开来和花香混在一起，这间装饰庄重的会客厅里似乎暗藏着一种末日般奢靡颓唐的享乐气质。

他是今日的客人，然而本该接待他的主人却迟迟未到,女仆和鲜花则隐示着轻慢和不尊。他那张养尊处优的、苍老的脸皱起来流露出恼怒，但却因为有求于人而显得虚浮、毫无底气，他尽力作出威严的样子，不自知这样让他看起来格外丑陋可笑。

夕阳的余晖把积雪染成浅红色，太阳像一个闪亮的大桃子浸泡在橘子汁般鲜艳的天空里。这时候门才被守卫推开，寒风气横冲直撞地涌进房间，皮尔斯眯起眼睛望向门口，看见罗杰斯正解开斗篷递给随从，化开的雪水滚落下来，在地毯上留下一片深色的印记。

年轻的、狮子般浑身充斥着侵略者意味的男人走进来，利落的短发在灯下显出流离的金色华光，他在那张雕刻成展翅雄鹰的办公桌后坐下，那双深暗的蓝色眼睛像风雨夜的大海，望不到尽头。  
他居高临下地看着皮尔斯，嘴角却噙着一点零丁的笑意。皮尔斯被那双眼睛盯得骨头发冷，目光下移才发现男人的黑衬衣领口放肆地敞开着，扣子似乎只系到了腹部，裸露的坚实胸膛上几个暧昧的红痕和牙印显眼得不行，史蒂夫注意到他的目光，“家里的猫喜欢咬人，”他上挑的嘴角笑容更甚，随手又满不在乎地向上又扣了几个纽扣，“这些小家伙可真可爱，不是吗？”

“我很高兴他能够给你带来一点欢愉，罗杰斯，”皮尔斯脸上的笑容僵硬得几乎挂不住，“那这只‘小猫’现在又在哪儿呢，我很乐意见见我的孩子……”

“是我的，他十五岁就属于我了，你亲自把他卖给我了，一百万美元，记得吗，跟你不再有半点关系。”史蒂夫把一张废纸团成一团扔进壁炉里，看着它在须臾间被跳动地火舌吞噬变成闪着火星的烟灰，他转头，注释着皮尔斯，食指在抵在唇边示意他噤声，金棕色的长睫毛和交错纵横的光影衬得他那双蓝眼珠里晦暗不明，“注意用词，亲爱的亚历山大。”

房间里热得要命，皮尔斯搞不懂为什么要把壁炉烧得这么烫，汗水从他的额角滚落，那张苍老且褶皱的脸更加难看。史蒂夫从他的座位上站起来，他高大的身形几乎能夺走室内的光明，他走近皮尔斯，步伐刻意放得缓慢，皮鞋踩在羊毛地毯上发出窒闷的声响，这让他更像那种健壮却仍优雅敏捷的大型猫科动物——同猎食者那般与生俱来的、近乎兽性的压迫感凌迟般逼近。史蒂夫弯腰拿起浸泡在冰桶里的酒瓶，慢条斯理地替皮尔斯重新倒了一杯酒，威士忌泠冽清苦的花香气味立刻散开在空气中。那双修长干净的手将盛着琥珀色酒液的酒杯递到他面前，皮尔斯迟疑地接过，史蒂夫向他微微一笑，坐进他对面的那张土耳其扶手椅，双腿交叠，手指搭在涡卷状的樱桃木扶手上起伏着敲打，他的金发映着昏黄的灯光，看起来像是层层叠叠互相纠缠的金色阳光。

史蒂夫从怀里掏出一只铜制的打火机在手里把玩，金属的机关开合时发出清脆的咔哒声，精致的赤金色火苗在空气中浮动又消失。他的目光从那抹跳跃的火光上转向面前几乎称得上狼狈的皮尔斯，挑起嘴角冲他点了点下巴，“说吧，怎么了。”

不甚愉快的寒暄到底是没有存在的必要，皮尔斯甚至想要感谢史蒂夫的开门见山。他把酒杯放在面前那张托脚桌上，“我的生意出了些问题，”他的双手交握着放在膝头，刻意压低了嗓音，眼睛里尽力渴望向面前的金发男人展现亲热，

“从巴塞罗那那边来的货被条子扣在了码头，那帮狗杂种不知轻重。”

“我大意了，他们很容易就查到了我头上。”

“巴塞罗那，哈，”史蒂夫倚上身后垂着流苏的靠背，“买卖人口和拉皮条干久了腻了，现在开始倒腾毒品了？”

“别说得好像自己多干净似得，小罗杰斯。”皮尔斯的声音带上了一点隐忍地恼怒，他叹了口气，火烧眉毛之时不得不做出让步，“这对你来说轻而易举不是吗，史蒂夫，整个纽约都在你的手心里。”

“那你今天是以什么身份来找我帮忙的，”史蒂夫挑高了眉毛，他看向皮尔斯的目光里是不加掩饰的轻蔑，他站起来，那种呛人的压迫感又重新充斥在空气里，“怎么，我的岳父吗？”

皮尔斯没有回答，他兀自握紧拳头，史蒂夫的话让他脸面全无，可他却因为的确满怀着这样的期望而无法反驳——有什么错呢，史蒂夫罗杰斯最宠爱的宝贝是源于他的礼物，这个年轻狂妄的蓝眼男人不该心存感激吗。

“你让我大开眼界，皮尔斯，我想不到有谁能比你更不知廉耻，”史蒂夫绕到了他身后，双手沉甸甸地搁在他的肩膀上，“是你让他失去妈妈，把他从罗马尼亚的北地抢走带来到纽约，在吸血鬼的国度对那儿的漂亮孩子犯下罪行，你怎么能不怕厄运？”

皮尔斯面色苍白，他僵死在那张温暖的椅子里，开起来像是失血过多般毫无生气。“我真感动，你居然还指望着我，帮你......”史蒂夫弯腰凑近他的耳朵，“可我这么多年我没有一天不想杀掉你，替我的男孩受过的苦报仇，只不过苦于抓不住你这只狡猾的老狐狸。”

“没想到你自己送上门来了。”

皮尔斯眼眶充血，他僵硬地转过头看向金发的男人，撤出一个难看的微笑，“窗外，门口，都有我的人，”他的声音嘶哑，仿佛喉咙里堵着血块，“不下二十个，罗杰斯，你不敢闹出大动静。”

“不敢吗？我怎么没觉得这会是‘大动静’呢。”  
几乎是在他话音刚落的那一瞬间，大门就被猛地推开，又是寒风裹挟着雨雪试图涌入室内。史蒂夫低声轻笑，他的眼睛被点亮了，看着那个被雪地和阳光的白色幻影虚化的人影逐渐变得清晰起来——那道优美、高挑、细瘦却暗含力量感的身影，随着黑影和浮光随着闭合的大门一同消退，那张男孩子明艳且漂亮的脸庞鲜活地敞露出来，詹姆斯冲着史蒂夫眨眼睛，笑起来的时候露出两颗雪白的小尖牙。

男孩子的眉骨上有一处伤口，像是被锐器割伤，不算深也绝对说不上浅，淌出的血顺着眼角和颊骨向下淌，看起来有些莫名的凄怆。史蒂夫皱起眉，快步走到他跟前，手臂箍住他的腰让他不要乱动，仔细地检查那道伤痕。詹姆斯的耳根泛起一层薄雾般的粉红色，他推了推男人结实的小腹示意他还有个麻烦在跟前，史蒂夫捧着他的脸颊他那道伤痕上轻轻地吻了一下，詹姆斯在他的怀抱里狠狠地颤抖了一下——男人滚烫的、炽热的嘴唇灼伤了他，对方皮肤上的盐分渗进血液和皮肉里，疼痛地感觉像是灌下一大口掺了薄荷的伏特加。

男孩子觉得有点没面子，刚才他还是狠辣高效的人形兵器骇人杀手，下一秒就被人一把搂进怀里当娇滴滴的小猫咪似得哄。他伸手拂去挡住眼睛的额发，皮肤上史蒂夫留下的感觉和气味长久未能散去，每一秒都让他的心和胃一起颤一下。

他走路的时候身后跟着一阵清脆的响声，等他回过头的时候才会发现男孩子扎在脑后毛茸茸像条小尾巴似得小辫子上系着一对银色的铃铛，被黑丝线拴着垂挂在发丝当中，随着身体的动作相互碰撞发出丁零当啷的轻响。

“别指望你那些小跟班了，没花我多大力气，亲爱的，”詹姆斯那双猫一般的眼睛看向瘫坐在椅子里的皮尔斯，一边将手里那把还在淌血的蝴蝶刀收进被外套遮住的战术腰带，笑意盈盈，可爱得像那种水晶、宝石和陶瓷做成的金贵玩偶，“二十多个人，你很骄傲吗？”

皮尔斯从头到脚看起来都是灰白色的，死气沉沉，似乎已经失去了呼吸。但他此刻却没有再为自己绝望，反而他用那双暗淡的、浑浊的眼睛注视着詹姆斯，周身是被炉火烧得滚烫干燥的空气，他只是陷入了回忆——多年前在他手底下有一个漂亮的东欧男孩，从喀尔巴阡山脉下的森林里被偷猎出来的精灵般的孩子，在寒冬飘雪的季节里会因为寒冷哭湿眼睛。

“我在想你，詹姆斯，”皮尔斯脸上挂着那种虚浮、诡异的笑容，他接受了自己将死的事实，“你真是个幸运的小家伙，不是吗，来自吸血鬼故乡的小婊子，长大了依附着美国男人的权势恃宠而骄，以为爱情是多么高尚的东西......“

詹姆斯皱起眉头，皮尔斯喋喋不休的嘴脸让他想笑，史蒂夫的手掌紧贴着他的后颈，居然有些像狮子安抚他的幼崽。他悄悄观察男人的神色，看他金发的情人拧起的眉毛和腮边鼓起的咬肌——他不合时宜地觉得这简直性感得爆炸，他想用舌尖舔化他的怒气，跪在他的脚边叫他daddy——嗯哼，就像他们曾经无数次做过的那样。

“他好烦。”詹姆斯轻轻地说，他已经把匕首刺从腰间抽了出来，一抛一扔地耍花样，他已经想好了该怎么结果这个讨人厌的老头——捅穿他的喉咙。史蒂夫嗯了一声表示赞同，却在詹姆斯不注意间一把夺过他手里的小刀，向皮尔斯的方向重重掷去，漂亮的银色小刀在半空中优美地飞跃过十英尺的距离，稳稳当当地钉进皮尔斯的眉心。

他甚至来不及躲闪，只能眼睁睁地看着那把夺命的匕首扑向自己，扎进自己的大脑，鲜血淌满了他那张老迈且丑陋的脸。

“抱歉抢了你的活，巴基，”史蒂夫在男孩的侧脸亲了一下，“只是他实在是，太烦人了。”

“啧。”詹姆斯看着那具倒在血泊里的尸体——已经死去的皮尔仍然半睁着眼睛，黑色的淤血从他的喉咙里涌出来，温热的血腥味蔓延开，让他稍微觉得有点恶心。

史蒂夫绕道他身后，揽住他的腰，“怎么了？”  
男人身上浓烈的松木气息包裹住了他，直到他的吐息间全是他的气味，让他觉得安全且足以依托。那双宽厚的手伸进他外衣的后摆，隔着单薄的衬衣似是安抚般地摩挲他的脊骨，“没什么，就是可惜这块地毯。”詹姆斯偏头和他对视，嘴角又笑吟吟地挑起来，连眉毛也弯弯的，几乎能直接从他眼尾曼丽的褶皱里尝到蜜糖的滋味，"你早该这么干。"

他眉角的伤口又有些撕裂，渗出的丝丝新鲜血液红得像被捣烂的石榴果汁。史蒂夫用拇指小心翼翼地替詹姆斯抹去那点猩红，再含进口腔里舔舐干净——苦涩的甜味在舌尖昙花一现，再很快消逝。他那双深邃的、似乎收拢了星海和银河的暗蓝色眼睛，只有看向他的男孩时才会编织进缠绵的柔情。

“好了，没事了，”他在詹姆斯耳边低声说，两个人近在咫尺，彼此在吞吐对方湿热的吐息，男孩子闭上了眼睛，蝴蝶翅膀般的浓密睫毛轻轻颤动，他在一片漆黑的迷茫里用鼻尖蹭男人的脸颊，那双冰凉的、饱满的嘴唇在索吻，史蒂夫替他把散落在脸颊边的长发理顺别在耳轮后，指尖眷恋地描摹他的脸庞。“跟我走，宝贝，让他们好好忙。  
”  
詹姆斯整个人几乎都靠在了史蒂夫的胸膛上，听了他的话才乖乖睁开迷离的绿眼睛，跨过男人的肩膀看见女佣和帮手们无声无息地进了房间，运走尸体、擦拭血污——就像动画片里的家务精灵，每个人沉默着做着手头的活计，没人向他们的角落看哪怕一眼。他收回目光，和那片温柔的深海相望，他慢慢绽开笑容，握住男人搭在自己腰间的手，“好，”他点头，在男人的侧颈响亮地亲了一下，两颗小尖牙又亮晶晶地显露出来，“走，我跟着你。”

卧室里光线昏暗，从绸缎灯罩里透出的香槟色灯光落在点缀墙壁的红褐色丝绒上，室内缭绕着漫天金粉般闪耀且不可捉摸的浮光。詹姆斯坐在床尾，史蒂夫在他面前站着，食指抬起他圆润精巧的小下巴，仔细地为他清理眉角的伤口。  
酒精渗入伤口时带来轻微的刺痛，这点不适对他根本不算什么，可是在史蒂夫面前他只想软成一捧奶油，嗓子里溢出黏糊糊的嘟囔，他伸长胳膊抱住男人的腰，艳色的唇角红得发亮。史蒂夫捏了捏他下巴上的软肉，"别闹，"他点了点詹姆斯的鼻尖，男孩张嘴作势要咬他，“不然有你疼的，小家伙。”

詹姆斯却没再乖乖听话，反而动作更加放肆起来，像被宠坏的孩子撒娇那般，他用脚踝处纤细的骨头一下一下地摩挲男人的小腿，仍带着凉意的双手伸进西服外套里在男人身上胡乱的磨蹭，指甲在对方大片赤裸的胸膛上刻意若有若无的抓挠，感受那具充满力量感的、野性的身体在某一个瞬间的僵硬。他歪着脑袋，亮晶晶的绿眼睛无辜地眨巴着，仿佛那双放荡的、正在男人身上点火的手不属于他。

“你不想吗？你在忍什么呢，史蒂夫？”  
“天冷适合做爱，不是吗?”

“我看你是一点也不疼，小鹿仔。”沾血的棉球被丢掉，史蒂夫松开詹姆斯的下巴，伤口四周干结的血块被清理干净，只是微微发红发肿，看起来也终于不像原先那般可怜。

那就该干正事了。

詹姆斯顺走了男人怀里的打火机，铜制的金属外壳还带着柔和的体温。他垂下睫毛，轻巧地旋开开关释放出金橘色跳动的火舌，那一簇美丽的火花似乎拥有生命和脉搏，它释放的热意和金色光芒几乎是一种引诱。詹姆斯伸出舌尖舔过那层神圣的、如水般涌动的火焰，像一个艳情的亲吻。他抬起自己潮湿的绿眼，凝视面前含笑的金发男人，在沉寂的昏黑里燃起磷火般摄人心魄的光。紧接着金属碰撞的声音响起，火焰消失在他指间，连同带走了那个精怪的、危险的、迷梦般动人的火吻。

就像一场迷梦，詹姆斯想。

下一秒一双更大、更温暖的手包裹住他的，史蒂夫弯腰吻上了他鲜红的、潋滟的嘴唇，男人的唇舌不由分说地探入他的口腔，詹姆斯根本不懂怎么拒绝他，更何况他也从来没这么想过，他热切地回吻他，在爱欲的驱使下疼痛都变得甘美起来，他们都尝到了血的味道，但他们都分不清那属于谁。

“傻瓜。”  
耳鬓厮磨的间隙詹姆斯听见史蒂夫在他耳边沙哑地低语，像梦呓也是甜蜜的爱语。男人的十指在他的发间穿梭，他的头发全散开了，史蒂夫亲手绑上的铃铛也滚落在地上消失不见。他的领口大肆散开，露出一片苍白的、大理石光泽的皮肤，史蒂夫撩开他的长发吮吸他的脖颈，连静脉都因为情欲的催动而痉挛。  
詹姆斯扬起脖颈，史蒂夫的亲吻让他的身体变热变烫。他紧紧地拥抱他，用牙齿一颗颗咬开男人的衣扣。史蒂夫被他的男孩推到在床上，他眯起眼睛，看着詹姆斯亲吻他的胸口、肋骨和小腹。漂亮的男孩一点一点从男人的身体上滑下，他垂下的棕色长发若即若离地扫过史蒂夫的皮肤，于他而言也像是迷人的撩拨。詹姆斯隔着衣料用指尖轻轻地抚弄男人早已挺立的下身，即使有阻隔他也能体会到对方灼人的温度和令人眩晕的大小。

他俯身，用自己可爱的尖牙咬开长裤的纽扣和拉链，释放出已经那坚硬的、紫红色挺立着的巨物。詹姆斯的手很漂亮，白皙、修长，指腹有一层薄薄的茧，青色的血管像是开在皮肤之下的郁金香花茎，这双手此刻亲昵地扶住男人的挺立、怒胀的阴茎，精致的手骨显得没来由得脆弱。他要两只手才能握住这沉甸甸的家伙，詹姆斯缓缓地动作，他的手心因为汗水稍微有些黏糊糊的，像是有焦糖融化在了他的指间，他模拟性交的频率撸动，感受到它在自己手里跳动。他下流地想这是史蒂夫送给他的第二颗心脏。他低头，亲吻似得舔弄滚烫的柱身，它太大了，他不可能整个含住，只能堪堪用温热的口腔包裹住头柱体慢慢地来回抽送，唇舌被磨得更红更艳。他抬眼看着金发的男人以为快感而变得粗重的呼吸，那张英俊的脸也染上红晕，对方肌肉结实的小腹上下起伏，他努力地让阴茎更深地探入自己的喉咙，短暂的窒息感让他的眼角泪水淋漓。史蒂夫强忍着继续深入的欲望，詹姆斯那双被情欲染红的眼睛艳丽得惊人，他捏着他的下巴从那柔软的口腔里缓慢地退出，阴茎带出透明黏腻的唾液，场面色情且诱人。詹姆斯伏在他的大腿上小声喘息，他的眼睛和嘴巴都湿漉漉的，史蒂夫握住他的手把他拉进自己怀里，压在身下亲吻，一边空出一只手撕扯他的衣服——复杂得几乎像一场闹剧，詹姆斯身上似乎藏着无穷无尽的口袋，每一个都装满奇怪却杀伤力惊人的武器。詹姆斯勾着男人的脖颈热情地回应他，那双在他身体上流连的大手将温暖和爱意传递给他。吻从唇舌间扩散到嘴角、下巴和颈窝，詹姆斯向后仰着身体，动情地、几乎无意识地将自己的身体送给正在他胸前吮咬的男人，他的手指无力地抓住史蒂夫金色的脑袋，感觉就像抓取一缕纯粹的阳光。

皮肤完全暴露在空气里，他不喜欢冷气在皮肤上黏连的感觉，詹姆斯拉过男人的手牵引着他抚摸自己。史蒂夫用落在额角的亲吻安抚他的男孩，那双有力且温暖的手打开詹姆斯的双腿，手指探向他隐秘的后穴。鲜红色的穴口已经迫不及待地翕合，流泪般娴熟地从身体深处渗出腻甜的汁液——他被操出了水，史蒂夫不得不感叹他是天生就适合被干的、出生在索多玛的天使。他用手指操他的男孩，刚刚进入就被火热的穴肉热情地吮吸，层层叠叠的嫩肉争先恐后地挤压、舔舐挤进身体里的异物，像无数张贪食的小嘴娇纵任性，更多更甜的烫人肠液盈满了肉穴，史蒂夫的手指每一次抽插都能带出一股晶莹的淫水，丰沛的汁液淋湿了他的手。

仅仅是指奸就让詹姆斯浑身上下都蒙上一层粉红色，他主动放荡地扭动腰部渴求更多，史蒂夫曲起手指用坚硬的骨节刺激他娇嫩的穴肉，詹姆斯的喘息变成了颤抖着的嘤咛，又甜又浪，他用指甲刮擦着男人腰上的皮肤，像只踩奶的幼猫。

史蒂夫撤出自己湿淋淋的手指，他握住自己胀得发疼的阴茎，硕大的龟头抵着柔嫩的穴口，一点一点小心地向更深处送。即使是撑开穴口都格外困难，但史蒂夫信任他在床笫间娇气的宝贝，詹姆斯被撑得小声哼唧，他的手在男人的后背上无力地抓挠，后穴里被进入的感觉强硬地充斥着他的感官，他能清晰地感受到那根可怕却熟悉的阴茎正在温柔地撕裂他，而史蒂夫及时落在他脸颊、手心和腰腹的吻又马上缠绵地治愈他。

滚烫的肉刃埋在詹姆斯体内，男孩子觉得自己已经被填得满满当当，可男人最粗的那一截却仍然还留在外面——无论他们做多少次他都无法适应史蒂夫的尺寸，穴口被撑得几近透明，他仰起脖颈小口喘息，颤抖着握住自己的阴茎套弄起来。史蒂夫的手掌紧贴着詹姆斯的侧脸，他的拇指揉弄着男孩湿润柔软的下唇——因为亲吻和啃咬烂红一片，两个人都是罪魁祸首。他凑近他的男孩吻他的鼻尖，同时握住他的腰慢慢地开始挺动胯部，稠湿的液体随着男人的动作从两人交合的地方流淌出来，顺着他的腿根濡湿了床单。詹姆斯的后穴里温暖湿滑，简直像最柔顺油润的皮草和熬化了的糖浆，男人的阴茎在他体内缓慢地抽动，肠壁每一次淫荡地挽留都拖曳出黏腻淫靡的水声，他早就被操乖操熟了的身体在男人的顶弄之下慢慢变得更酥软甜蜜，先前被进入时难以避免的疼痛很快被像潮水般涌来的甘美快感吞噬，媚红色的小嘴变得更加贪恋，肉刃整根被他吃进蜜穴。史蒂夫满足地喘息，他抬起他的腰，那根坚硬粗大的肉棒借着角度戳进他身体里更柔嫩敏感的地方，詹姆斯被捣弄地浑身瘫软，史蒂夫分开他的大腿压向两侧，他稍稍低头就能看见颜色因为充血变得更深的紫红色阴茎正在被自己不知羞耻的小洞热情地吞吐，艳红色水光潋滟的肠肉牢牢地舔吸着肉刃，被逐渐变得强硬的操弄带得向外艳情地翻出，男人掰开他的腿让那个在性交里显得格外脆弱的小洞更加暴露，肉刃一遍一遍地贯穿他，几乎像就这样把他操进床垫里。他完全被操开了，就像一颗汁水四溢的蜜桃，詹姆斯在床上甜得要命，连叫床声音都又软又嗲，像那种娇滴滴的可爱猫咪，他被史蒂夫宠爱着，怎么漂亮怎么来，他在冲撞里搂过男人的金色脑袋，急切地索求亲吻，史蒂夫含住他的唇舌，胯下的动作也因为越发情动而凶狠，他用手掌托起詹姆斯的后颈和腰肢，将他从床上抱起来全数收拢进自己怀里。这样的姿势让阴茎钻得更深，龟头恰好顶在男孩身体深处某一个烫人的突起重重地碾过，詹姆斯呜咽一声瘫软在他怀里，男孩被汗湿了柔软脸颊埋在他的肩窝里，他趴在男人的臂弯里缓过这一阵直冲骨髓的快感，眼角被泪意刺激得通红，他在喘息的间隙龇牙咧嘴露出自己那两颗乳白色的小尖牙，在男人肩上恶狠狠地咬了一口，史蒂夫吃痛，一排渗血的牙印刻在了他的皮肤上，可他却想发笑，只觉得他的男孩可爱到不行。他捏着詹姆斯的下巴抬起他漂亮的小猫脸，“你真是罗马尼亚来的小吸血鬼吗，巴基，这么喜欢咬人？”

詹姆斯用嘴唇蹭男人的手心，他的声音软成了一滩水，“咬咬你怎么了？”  
“没什么，我喜欢你咬我，像小猫似的，巴基，别说是我的血，我的命，你要什么我都给你。“

史蒂夫在他的侧颈留下一个个细密深情的舔吻，一边坏心地继续挺腰研磨那个能让詹姆斯流泪的腺体。男孩的小腹抖得厉害，他觉得自己被拽入了一片蜂蜜般粘稠的黑暗里，在黏腻的、沸腾的、犹如液态琥珀般欲望的深海里沉浮，从后穴翻腾扩散至身体各个角落的情欲、潮湿酸涩的甘美滋味几乎让他窒息——在欢愉中窒息，迷茫里他凝视着男人幽暗、浩瀚得令人不自觉沉浮的蓝眼睛，几乎看见第七重的水晶天和黄金的阶梯。深埋在他身体里的、坚硬的、像被灼烧的铁棒般的阴茎狠狠地捣弄他被操得绵软艳情的小穴，詹姆斯觉得自己的内脏都快被着近乎折磨的性爱捣烂了，史蒂夫更要命地在这一刻温情地用湿热的手心包裹住他颤抖的、跳动的阴茎，借着从后穴里滴淌出来的黏腻花汁替他手淫，詹姆斯终于被欺负到流泪，他的脸颊、鼻尖和眼眶都染上娇软的粉红色，他那双漂亮的、洋娃娃般精致的绿眼睛，睫毛都被泪水浸湿纠缠起来，湿漉漉地闪着云母颗粒般细碎的星光，这让他看起来没来由得幼态，乖娃娃般漂亮可爱却正在做着最色情浪荡的事，史蒂夫的眸色更暗下来，他一遍遍深情地在他的男孩耳边呼唤他的名字，“巴基、巴基、巴基“，他舔掉那些糖浆般动人的眼泪，在男孩苍白的大腿上捏出骇人的红痕，胯下的巨物一下下重重地挺进那个令人迷醉的美妙肉穴，感受那儿羞怯又放荡地搅动和抽搐，每一次进出肠肉和阴茎都亲密暧昧的牵连出咕叽咕叽的水声。詹姆斯的喘息和尖叫都在男人的冲撞之下破碎了，只有类似抽泣和撒娇的可爱音节从喉咙里软软地飘出来，身前和身后史蒂夫带给他的、不容抗拒的快感让他眼前发白，后穴里男人的性器一下一下狠辣地撞击着他的身体，似乎是想连沉重的囊袋都一同没入肉穴。史蒂夫伸手摸了摸他们交合的地方，食指塞进那个正吞吐着他阴茎的肉洞——已经被撑满的小穴抗拒再被打得更开，肠肉似乎在害怕求饶般剧烈地搅动，他蛮横地向内探入，指甲残忍地刮擦柔嫩娇弱的内壁，同时肉刃也毫不停歇，狠辣地干进詹姆斯体内最敏感、最潮热的中心——男孩在他的怀抱里甜腻的浪叫，他手心里撸动着的阴茎颤抖着搏动了几下，詹姆斯浑身脱力倚靠在他的怀抱里，精液射了他满手。

詹姆斯转头要他的吻，高潮过后的漂亮男孩艳丽得一塌糊涂，史蒂夫亲了亲他猩红滚烫的唇角夸他乖，他把沾满液体的手指递到他的男孩唇边，詹姆斯懒洋洋地冲他露出一个甜蜜又艳情的笑容，餍足的猫咪伸出嫣红色的舌尖仔细舔舐他的手指，他张开嘴巴整根含住男人的指头，还色情地来了一次深喉。

史蒂夫的喘息越发粗重，他把他调皮的小情人翻身扔在床上，手掌压制住他消瘦的腰背，詹姆斯本来就没力气了，瘫软着腰抓着床单小口喘息，史蒂夫抬高他的小屁股，用最原始的、野兽交媾的姿势重新干进他的身体，那个温热、汁水淋湿的肉穴被被操得熟透，肉刃仿佛贯穿一块柔腻的黄油般顺滑。性器一下下狠狠没入最深处，金发的男人仿佛又用不尽的力气，精壮的蜂腰像打桩机那般可怕一下下地抽送自己的阴茎，每一次抽插都能从那小洞里带出四溅的水珠，肢体碰撞的声音和靡乱的水声淫逸地响彻在空气中。詹姆斯刚刚高潮过的身体又软又经不起折腾，男人每一个微小的动作都能让他脊骨酥麻——他又勃起了，可是史蒂夫的钳制让他无法抚慰自己，他被操得说不出话，只能半张着嘴巴无声地尖叫。  
史蒂夫伸手揉乱他棕色的长发，他眼角充血，咬着牙一言不发狠狠地操他的男孩，他拉着詹姆斯的头发强迫他抬头，看着他美丽的胛骨和蝴蝶骨在皮肉下优美地起伏，男孩的颈背昂起脆弱的、极美的弧度。男人钳着詹姆斯的下巴扭过他的脸，俯身和他接吻，男孩的口唇里溢出嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟，男人的性每一次都刁钻地碾过那个让他发疯的腺体，詹姆斯的后穴里要命地搅动起来——他被操射了，精液全数洒在床单上，男孩的身体深处火辣地淋下一股滚烫的液体，史蒂夫低吼一声，咬着詹姆斯后颈单薄的皮肤，腰胯最后在他的男孩美妙的小屁股里快速地抽送——詹姆斯一定又哭了——血腥味在嘴里弥散开，史蒂夫抱住他的漂亮宝贝，一遍一遍吻他的耳垂，“巴基，巴基……”浓稠的精液灌进男孩的身体里，詹姆斯感觉自己的肚子都被灌满鼓起，烫得他发抖。史蒂夫抱起他揽进自己的怀抱里，他的美人抬起头用尽最后一点力气吻他的下巴，男人替他擦去眼角的水渍，“我爱你，小混蛋。”

  
  
“我才十五岁就被你给睡了，别人那时候还在上学呢。”还有精液从股间淫靡地淌出，詹姆斯把枕着男人的胸膛，鼻尖一下又一次蹭着史蒂夫的锁骨。他美极的绿眼映衬着将至黎明的华金色破晓微光，灰绿色仿佛明媚的四月天。

“别人跟咱们怎么一样，别说的这么不情不愿的，宝贝，你爱死我了。”

“我在外面替你打架杀人累死累活，回来还要被你操，罗杰斯先生，我这么乖的副手，你捡到大便宜啦。”

史蒂夫的手指温柔地为詹姆斯梳理他的头发，那头汗湿的、柔软的、在黑暗中也显出琥珀般柔润光泽的长发散发出一种奇怪的、奶油和火药混合的味道，又甜又辣，是他的味道，还有情欲的味道。“是啊。”他低低地笑了一声，捻起詹姆斯的一缕发丝凑到唇边亲吻。  
“我的百万美元宝贝。”

“那如果你十五岁没遇见我怎么办？”

詹姆斯半眯着眼睛像猫儿似的享受着男人的抚摸，就差喉咙里发出那种撒娇般黏糊糊的呼噜，“皮尔斯会把我卖给别人，我打架这么厉害，给人做打手杀手什么的。”他用手比了枪的形状，食指和中指做枪管，指尖抵着男人的身体游走，直到撞上他的心口。

“Boom.”他撅起嘴唇轻轻地吐出一个音节，像玩锡铁火车的小孩那样顽劣，他只顾着把脸蹭进男人怀里咯咯咯地傻笑，不知道有一枚看不见的子弹早就从他的双唇间走火，穿透皮肤深嵌进男人的心脏，然后永远和血肉融在一起。  
“可是你长得这么漂亮，天真的小家伙，他会把你卖去做婊子。”史蒂夫抓住他胡闹的手指收拢进自己手心，他伸手挠他的下巴，他的男孩则顺势懒洋洋地向后仰，将脆弱的脖颈完完全全暴露给他——他的脖子真漂亮，像无暇纯白的雪花石膏，紫色的血管在皮肤下优雅地交错。

“我不是吗，”詹姆斯低头蹭他的手，史蒂夫故意捂住他的半张脸——像在逗弄什么小动物似得，他下意识伸出舌尖舔了舔男人的手心，尝到皮肤干燥的咸味，“所有人都知道啊，我是你的小婊子。”狡黠的绿眼睛还没褪去高潮的余韵，眼尾红透，水汪汪的像一捧盈在苦艾酒里的缅甸翡翠，让人想要亲吻他的眼窝，看看会不会醉倒在他怀里。他瞟了一眼身边的男人，眉梢唇角都带着鲜郁的、娇俏的意味。

史蒂夫捏了捏詹姆斯通红饱满的唇珠，被粗暴地啃咬过还留存着血液的颜色，指尖的触感像是在蹂躏一颗熟透了的、鲜艳得几乎要滴血的莓果，稍稍用力就能让它渗出酸甜诱人的汁液，“看看你这张娼妓的嘴，蜜糖，我不得不去想要是它不属于我该怎么办，你真是让我发疯。  
”  
“或许呢，”詹姆斯把脸颊埋进他的胸膛，嘴角调皮地向上弯，“说不定我会流落巴黎的哪一条小巷做个可怜的暗娼，只能接待那些最粗鲁的客人，每天都累的要命，身上到处都是可怜伤痕，夹着满屁股的精液回到我破破烂烂的出租屋。”  
史蒂夫的手在詹姆斯的脖颈上流连，那片残存着新鲜的玫瑰色吻痕的皮肤，他抚过他的锁骨和侧颈，感受着那条正跳动着的、透过苍白的皮肤隐约透出斑驳青色的动脉，“你喜欢被这么对待吗，巴基，是我让你觉得不够狠心吗？”  
“嘘！”詹姆斯瞪了他一眼，他看起来兴致勃勃，示意故事还没讲完，他毛茸茸的脑袋往Steve怀里蹭，男人搂过他的腰让他贴近自己直到两人之间没有缝隙，皮肤和皮肤之间暧昧且亲密地摩擦，“有一天我在我的小巷子里遇见了你——我一定会，这是天命不是吗，我总会遇见你，不管是不是十五岁——你可能只是路过，但你看见了我，这就够了。”

“看起来脏兮兮的，像小野猫那样可怜兮兮地看着我，勾引我和你回家，是吗？”  
“嗯哼，反正你想睡我，我在想的则是趁着你高潮的时候捅死你，偷走你的表和你的钱。”詹姆斯被自己逗笑了，他整个人几乎都趴在了史蒂夫身上，脸蛋深深地埋在男人的颈窝里。史蒂夫耳边全是他的鹿仔像小孩子般傻乎乎的笑声，几乎也忍不住嘴角上扬，他用力捏了捏詹姆斯的饱满的臀肉，扑在他身上的家伙立刻夸张地叫痛，作为报复啃咬他的耳朵。

“心肠好的先生不会让你得逞，他会把可怜兮兮的小野猫带回家，磨掉他的爪子和尖牙，喂饱他，给他金项圈和小玩具。”史蒂夫捧起詹姆斯滚烫的、粉红色的可爱脸庞，那双水光潋滟的绿眼睛闪烁着碎星般的光，此刻正认真地看着他，史蒂夫闭上眼睛吻了吻他的额头，他的小鹿、小吸血鬼却勾住他的脖子，送上自己甜蜜的、猩红的丰厚嘴唇吻他的嘴，他当然不客气地品尝他，口腔里流淌进爱情和死亡忠贞又艳情的味道。

他在黑夜里睁眼，詹姆斯湿润的眼角、鼻尖和嘴唇，在昏暗的星光下美得惊人。他们只有彼此，身边是固态的黑暗。满溢在胸腔那种温暖的情绪让他的骨头都变得温热，他懵懂的爱人热切地注视着他，那双珍宝般的绿眼睛，是他美妙的囚室，也是人间极乐的救赎。

“睡觉时间到了，小朋友。”他把他迷路的小鹿藏进怀里，流亡的小吸血鬼总会找到他遗失的城堡。  
詹姆斯在男人的亲吻里乖乖闭上了眼睛，依稀的淡薄月光落在他脸上，长睫毛在眼睛下方的粉红色皮肤上留下两道小翅膀似得阴影，他的鼻尖抵着罗杰斯的胸膛，安心地让男人的味道包裹着他。雪在窗外越下越大，静谧的室内只剩下浓郁得醉人的花香，两个人的肢体相互交缠，像躺在流动的血液里一般，热意绵密且不会消散。

“晚安，罗杰斯先生。”  
小吸血鬼如是说，永恒便在这一刻降临在他们身边。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 感恩看到这里的你  
来夸夸我嘛啾咪


End file.
